Extensions
by ygirl87
Summary: Rin is fuming with jealousy! Why? Let's just say it has to do with a certain blond and Miku...


Haii! Well here goes nothing….

Disclaimer: I dun own nuting! ^^

She was beyond jealous, she was fuming. Who was this she that I speak of? Well it was none other than Rin Kagamine! And why was she fuming well… read on.

"This so not fair!" She muttered darkly under her breath.

"What's up Rin?" Asked Luka.

"Look at them!" She yelled in a whisper. "Look at how he's all over her." Luka looked in the direction Rin was looking and confirmed that she was overreacting.

"Oh…ya mean Len and Miku?" _Miku…_

"Give the girl a cookie." Rin said sarcastically. Luka glared at the blond.

"Ok first of all I'm not Kaito. Second of all, Len is not all over Miku, they're only talking. And lastly he's your twin! Why would you care?" _Because I love him… _

"Uh because…" Just then the two saw Len walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Hi guys." Rin looked at her twin's smile, and her heart dropped. _If only that smile were for me…_

"I gotta go." Rin said walking away, leaving Len very confused, and Luka with a realizing smirk.

Rin went home muttering to herself.

"Miku this, and Miku that. Miku, Miku, Miku! What is it that she has that I don't?" Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Her hair!" She exclaimed, she then ran to the nearest hair salon with a wide grin on her face.

The next day Rin went to school all eyes were on her. She looked for her brother, who was talking to Miku yet again. Rin twitched. However she kept going, strutting with every step. She tapped on her brother's shoulder, as Miku smiled widely at her friend.

"_Rin?_" Len asked with a look of awe.

"Rin your hair! Oh it looks so beautiful." Miku said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh you like it?" Rin asked as she flipped the long blond locks.

"Yeah the extensions are so pretty. Long hair really suits you. Well I have to go." Miku gave Len a long hug and skipped away. Len turned his attention who looked as mad as hell.

"What?" He asked innocently. Rin grunted angrily and stalked off, as Len watched her go he could have sworn he saw tears roll down her cheeks. Luka saw the whole thing. She shook her head, and walked up to the concerned boy.

"Len," She started. "You can be so dense sometimes. Ya know?"

At home Rin sobbed into her pillow. "Why didn't it work? What does she have that is so special, and…w-why doesn't he love me." She whispered that last part, and looked at her door that was slowly opening. Then a blond head poked in.

"Rin?" He asked.

"Go away!" She muttered, smashing her face into the orange pillow.

"Rinny, please!" He whined, as he came in and shut the door. Then sat on the bed. "Rin? What's wrong?" Rin muttered something, however it was muffled in the pillow. "What?" He asked.

"**YOU!** You Len you. Your what's wrong!" She yelled in his face. Len looked at her shocked at first, but then smirked. Rin didn't notice though.

"Why do you love Miku more than me? What does she have that I don't" She yelled fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Rin I do not love Miku more than you. I don't even love her! I like her as a friend but that's it. No more no less. Besides I can't love her if I love someone else." Rin looked at him with teary eyes, and he pulled her into him. "Do you know who I love Rin?" She looked around her room, still in his embrace.

"Who?" She whimpered, though she was afraid to ask.

"You can be so dense sometimes Rin, ya know? It you!" He chuckled. Rin's eyes widened and she pulled back to stare him in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes Rinny." He smiled, and she smashed her lips into his. He muffled a yelp, and they crashed into a heap on the bed, she pulled away and hugged him. He smiled and stroked her now long blond hair.

"So what's with the extensions?" Rin blushed.

"Well, since you were paying so much attention to Miku I thought that I should be more like her. So you would like me." She started. "So I thought it was her hair that you liked, I mean it's so long and beautiful."

"Rin I liked you just the way you were, I mean long or short hair won't make a difference to me. Your beautiful just the way you are."

"Do you like it or not Len? Simple question."

"Yes."

"Ok then." She smiled. "So is it nicer than Miku's or…" Len rolled his eyes.

I really do hope you liked it… Depending on how many reviews I get I will write another! As for how I perceive these two, I like to see them as twins in a relationship. Insest yes. That's just me. Just thought I'd put that out there. Any requests or prompts just PM Me! Or send it to me in a review, whatever… Bye Daisuki!


End file.
